Secrets and Lovers
by beautifulconcordia
Summary: Victoria and Joy are deeply in love with each other...secretly. M for a later scene. Victoria POV and Joy POV. Also references Je t'aime mon amour de Victoria in later chapters.
1. Victoria's Thought

_'I'm sexy if you put your mind to it.' _

That line always ran through my mind, much like a broken record.

No one ever said that about me...that was until fairly recently. Before that, it took one look at me and the next moment, I was desired. To hear those words from that column upset me. It upset me enough to go to Stormie's and have a few drinks and order those cheese fries that everyone's always talking about. No one ever said that kind of thing to me, I knew I was sexy, and it sure as hell didn't require a lot of thought to notice that.

God, I hate when I get like this… Where's Joy when I need her? Joy usually knows how to snap me clean out of this. She's my girl...we've had our ups and downs, but we've kept this up for months now, and everything is just so surreal.

If it wasn't clearly obvious, Joy and I aren't just best friends...we've become more than that. We've been seeing each other secretly for months. Melanie, our best friend isn't aware of us...being together.

I'm surprised that she hasn't noticed anything, or even asked. I would have thought she'd be curious because of Joy's unusually bright and cheery mood. Joy rarely acts that way, except for when she's in love. Just as I was in thought, I feel a pair of arms around my waist. Turning around, I find Joy behind me, grinning madly. She leans in, kissing me gently against the nape of my neck. Lovingly, I look into her eyes, smiling. She returns my smile.

'Hello, darling...' I say, running a few fingers through her soft and silky hair. Gently she nuzzles against my shoulder. I could smell her lavender shampoo wafting from her hair. I sigh and smile, pressing a soft kiss against her hair. She's absolutely stunning, her hair long and wavy...chestnut brown. I like when she wears it up, she looks so gorgeous and elegant it makes my heart swell with sheer unbridled happiness. When she smiles at me, it's like a light went on. I was drawn to her.

'Tori, I just saw you sitting here, just wanted to see if you were alright. Love, are you alright?'

I smile. Joy was worried about me. Taking her hand in mine, I squeeze it gently…letting her know I appreciated her kindness.

'I'm fine, really. Just in thought is all.'

Joy smiles at me, a look of curiosity in her eyes. I love when she gazes at me like that. She's always been full of wonder; full of excitement…I couldn't understand people who didn't see that in her. I surely did.

'So what are you in the mood for tonight, sweetheart? Elka and Melanie are out on their dates, so we have the house to ourselves.

Elka and Melanie are our roommates, if you didn't know that already. Melanie's been our best friend since we all met in Los Angeles. We all went through a lot together-her divorce, Joy's relationship troubles, and my multiple marriages and subsequent divorces. Elka is the caretaker of our beautiful home…she soon became friends with all three of us when Melanie bought the home. Elka's like a mom to us in a sense, although hers and Joy's relationship sometimes is a little too similar to Joy's real relationship with her own mother in England. But I know deep down Elka really cares for all three of us, she just has a funny way of showing us that.

'Victoria?' Joy asks me, as I sat there, a little zoned out at the moment. I snap back to reality and turn to look at Joy, who raises her eyebrow, concerned. I know this was unlike me to zone out while I was with her.

'Oh my god, Joy…I am sorry. What were you saying, babe?'

Joy smiles at me sweetly, her fingers playing with the buttons on my cardigan. That sweater was a gift from Joy, it was cashmere. She looks up, and says, 'What would you like to do tonight? I was telling you we have the house to ourselves…'

Then I remembered. We were planning our evening. It had been months since we had the house to ourselves. Last time was movie night, Joy and I critiquing romantic films. Little did we know that it would turn into a make out session where we forgot like half the film and then cuddled on the couch.

_Ah, memories. _

'Well, how about we order takeout, and I'll see what's on Netflix…I promise it won't be another one of those romantic films.'

Joy rolls her eyes at me. I love when she's snarky.

'Better not be. I think I'm done with that genre for a while.'

I laugh. I had to agree with her, we had seen quite a few of those films lately with Melanie and Elka. Joy smiles at me, and flips through a phonebook searching for a place that served takeout.

'Does Chinese food sound good?'

Joy waits patiently for my answer, and I smile and reply, 'Actually, that's perfect. I haven't enjoyed Chinese food since our trip to New York and our dinner out with Melanie and Elka.'

Joy grins, dialing the phone to order. She always knows what I usually order, I order vegetarian or vegan, much like she does. I turn on Netflix and flip through our instant queue. It was a shared queue between the household, so I was flipping through not only mine and Joy's choices, but Melanie's and Elka's too. Finally after searching through the endless amount of romantic comedies, I find still nothing.

'Joy, honey…nothing looks good to watch, 'I say, setting the remote down and looking over at Joy, who had just hung up with the restaurant. Joy rolls her eyes at me.

'Jeez, Tori…there's always something. Just keep searching.'

I continue the search, talking to Joy. 'But, baby…we're not even likely going to be watching the movie much after we eat. We'll likely head towards third base, but stop at second because we hear a car in the driveway. That always seems to happen.'

Joy sighs, and looks at me. 'That my love is true.'

I get up carefully, as I was kneeling in front of the television. Heading over to Joy, I take her hands in my own, and look deep into her eyes. Her eyes sparkled with delight as we looked into each other's eyes.

'I love watching your eyes sparkle. Have I ever told you they are beautiful, just as much as you are?'

Joy blushes, a deep red. 'A million times before, Victoria dear.'

I lean in and kiss her gently against her soft lips. Parting, we glance at each other and she smiles at me, gently squeezing my hands which were still in hers. They felt soft and her hands felt good against mine. We stood mesmerized, as the doorbell rang.

'Better go get that, Victoria honey…that's our dinner,' Joy says, quickly kissing my lips again before heading to open the door.

I look at her, and smile wistfully. She returns my smile, and winks, whispering, 'We'll continue this after dinner…promise.'


	2. Tempting Joy

Tonight's choice of costume was the French maid costume Victoria had buried in her chest of costumes. She had most of her Honor St. Raven clothing, but she also had a variety of costumes from Halloween. I could recall because most of them she would wear to our yearly Halloween parties back in Los Angeles. We were known all around the city for our parties, everyone always wanted an invite. Victoria and I would hire a caterer, a bartender and a deejay, and showing up in costumes was a must. I really don't know why we stopped having parties, but I think it might have been because of the last one when the cops shut it down because of a noise complaint. Thinking about the memories of those parties, I smile. Victoria at that moment exits the bathroom. She stands right in front of me, all five foot ten of her, wearing nothing but the costume, and the fishnet stockings. I made her wear those, told her that it would make it even sexier and even more realistic. It was working though; I bit my lip nervously as I glanced at her lovingly.

'Love, this is better than a movie, don't you agree?' I say, sitting on the bed as Victoria walks towards me, kicking off her stilettos, and slowly unbuttoning the blouse, exposing her cleavage. I could smell the perfume wafting from where she dabbed some on her neck. Recognizing it, I realize it was the perfume I bought her for our one month anniversary of seeing each other. Victoria leans over, and kisses me gently against my lips. She pauses, and smiles.

'Joy, you look simply beautiful tonight.'

I blush, my face feeling as if it turned a deep crimson and was warm. Touching my face, it was indeed warm to the touch. Victoria leans in again, I could feel her breath tickle against my neck. Her lips gently press against the nape of my neck and I whimper at the feeling of her soft lips against my neck. She looks up, smiling at me.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?'

I nod, which was the only thing I could do. I reach for Victoria's svelte waist, pulling her into my lap. Her legs crossed a little as she sat on my lap, leaning in to continue to press soft kisses against my neck as I giggled at the feeling of her lips against my skin nipping and sucking gently. I sure hope I don't get a hickey because I wouldn't know how to explain it to Melanie if she somehow noticed it. But whatever, it was me and Victoria, alone…no one but us. Victoria's fingers touch my chest gently.

'Are you up for a little dessert?'

Victoria toys with the buttons on my blouse, looking at me playfully. I knew what she wanted.

'Lovey, I love when you look at me like that,' I say, stroking Victoria's cheek gently. She smiles at me, and proceeds to unbutton a few buttons, revealing my cleavage.

'Please, can we?' Victoria pleads to me, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

I sigh, and say, 'Oh alright…but let's keep it to second base. I'll make it up to you later tonight, promise. Right now, can be your teaser.'

Victoria grins, and removes my blouse. She casts it to the floor, the blouse landing in a heap of clothing already on the floor.

'Making it easier,' she says as she leans in, pressing kisses against my stomach, and slowly she moves her way towards my chest. She kisses the tops of each breast, and I whimper at the feeling of her soft and quick kisses brushing lightly against my skin.

'Mm, baby…' I whisper, and Victoria shushes me, putting a finger to my lips.

'Don't speak now, Reyjoyla,' she says with a smile and a wink. Victoria leans in, gently kissing against the nape of my neck as she whispers sweet nothings in my ear. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled with delight upon seeing my smiles at her sweet words. Victoria at times was very romantic, quite the poet. I feel her hand slip up my shorts, and she clasps my thigh gently for a moment, before slipping her hand out.

'Victoria—'I start to say, although it was barely a whisper.

'Yes, sweetheart?'

'I need you.'

Victoria looks at me, a little confused. Maybe I should have been clearer.

'Need me for—'she starts to say, until it hit her what I was going towards. She raises an eyebrow.

'You know, I like that idea. I don't think I wanted to wait till tonight.'

I throw my arms around her, saying, 'Shut up and kiss me already.'

She laughs and kisses me square on the lips, passionately making out with me for what seemed like hours, although it was mere minutes. We then pause, and she smiles, pushing me against the mattress. She leans in, pressing kisses against my stomach, slowly moving up the body.

'You have an amazing body, babe,' Victoria says huskily, as she continues to lightly kiss the sweat soaked skin. I shudder, and she finally clasps her hands against my face, smiling brightly.

'Mm, you're absolutely beautiful,' she says, before kissing me once again. The kiss turned into more, her arms around my neck, mine around her waist, pulling the two of us closer together. I run my hands against her curves, slowly reaching up her back, tracing the indentation of her spine gently as we continued our passionate kiss. I tousle her hair, pressing soft kisses against it as I could smell the scent of her shampoo teasing my nose. Pressing her firmly but gently against the bed, I kiss her against her soft luscious skin, teasing her pelvic bone with a soft kiss. I look up to find her smiling at me, her breathing shallow and labored. Just as I was about to go further, I hear a car pull up in the driveway. _Crap, they were home. _

'Victoria, babe…we better get presentable, Mel and Elka are home.'

Victoria peers quickly out the window to confirm what I just said, and turns to me appearing to be quite nervous.

'Joy, your blouse is on the floor in that heap of clothes that was already there.' She smiles at me, and hands me a hairbrush from the nightstand.

'Babe, you might want to comb your hair and freshen up a little, your lipstick is smudged.'

I nod, and run a brush through my hair as Victoria helps me to put my blouse back on. I stand in front of the mirror, fixing my face, and Victoria notices something.

'Hon, I think I left a hickey on your neck from earlier,' she says as she hands me a scarf to hide it. God, I felt like I was sixteen hiding something from Mum again. But neither of us was ready to tell Melanie…well, not yet at least.

'Well what if one of them asks about the scarf?' I ask, biting my lip nervously.

Victoria leans in, and kisses me against my lips, then helps me fix the scarf. 'Just say you were accessorizing your outfit.'

I stop and think. Victoria was right. They'd likely buy that.

Smiling, I watch Victoria help me with the accessory. After she fixed it, she looks at me, and touches my cheek gently.

'Tonight, we'll finish what we started, I promise.'

I lean in closer, we're practically touching noses, and she kisses me gently against my lips. For one brief moment we glance at each other silently, sharing a mutual smile. Soon enough, I'd be in Victoria's arms. My heart skips a beat at the thought of being in her arms again. I smile, and realize, soon enough we'd be together in each other's arms.


	3. Victoria's Love

I turn to find Joy behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist, smiling.

'Hello, darling…'

I smile in return and we share a kiss. I lean up to give her a quick kiss, her still wearing those heels of hers. Parting, we look at each other.

'So...are you still in the mood?' I ask, removing my expensive earrings and necklace, placing them in the jewelry box. She smiles at me, and nods. 'Of course I am, babe…I waited all afternoon.'

I smile wistfully. 'Good thing, because my lady, I have a spot next to me in my bed. You know, I ordered that mattress the other day, you know, the really expensive one…I thought we should…hm, try it out together?' I touch her chin with my fingers and she looks at me, her eyes clearly showing her excitement.

She leans in, pressing a soft kiss against my lips. 'You know I'd want anything in the world to just lie in your arms. We haven't done that much since…our trip to Paris?'

I put a finger to her lips. 'Hush, sweetheart…not too loud, I don't want Melanie or Elka to hear.'

Joy smiles and nods slightly, toying with the buttons on my blouse; she manages to unbutton a few on the top, exposing my cleavage. Her fingers tease my supple skin, making me shiver in pleasure. Joy really seemed to know what I wanted…or needed. She leans in, kissing me against the nape of my neck, only pausing to whisper huskily a few choice words into my ear, only for me to respond to them with a shudder of pleasure, muttering, 'Oh…babe.'

Joy really knew what I wanted. She laughs softly, as she proceeds to finish unbuttoning my blouse, exposing my bra. I could tell Joy was trying to be as sexy as possible, and she really was winning because I was nervously biting my lip as she swiftly unhooks my bra, revealing my half naked self to her own eyes. Joy pushes me gently to the bed, her eyes sparkling with utter delight upon seeing my half naked self. She explores my figure with her hands, cupping my bare swollen breasts with both hands, and then laps at a rosy areola with her tongue, before gently tugging at a nipple with her teeth. I gasp, and she smiles, pressing a few soft kisses against the nape of my neck once again, her lips sucking gently against my bare flesh. Joy even briefly nibbles gently against my bare shoulder blade as I held her tightly against my sweat soaked body. My nails digging incessantly into her flesh. She whimpers a little from the pain, but continues, pressing light kisses against my stomach and tracing her fingers against the indentation of my spine. I shudder, pressing her closer into my arms. She looks at me lovingly, her eyes glistening with her moistened tears.

'Tell you what, babe…I'll draw us a nice hot bath, and we can share a bottle of champagne, and some bubbles. You fancy bubble baths, don't you?'

I shrug. 'Normally I try to conserve the bubble bath liquid, as it's the best in the whole world…but a good soak with the one I love? Why not.'

Joy smiles excitedly, and gets out of the bed, and throws a robe over her. She heads to the bathroom that was adjoined to my bedroom and turns the faucet, preparing the bath. Looking at me, she throws a bathrobe over.

'Honey, why don't you get the bottle of champagne…hopefully Elka or Mel hasn't tapped into our stash. And while I'm at it, do we have any rose petals?'

I smile, tying the robe as I'm heading out. 'It's in the cupboard.'

Heading out, I look for the champagne. Spotting it, I check to see if it was full…and it was. That was good, considering this was a bottle I had saved for special occasions. Heading back in, I could smell the liquid bubble bath scent wafting from my tub, the scent of the fresh rose petals all over. Joy stood there in front of the door, smiling.

'Ready?'

I shut and lock the door behind me, and run over to her, and she grins, taking my hand and leading me into the bathroom. She slips out of her robe, revealing her curvy, taut figure, and slips into the water. After she makes herself comfortable, she motions for me.

'Come here, love…the water's absolutely perfect.'

I set the glasses and champagne bottle nearby so we could reach for them, and remove my robe. Slipping in the water, I had to agree with Joy, the water was nice. She lets me settle in, and then I move over to her side, and she takes me in her arms. The feeling of her protective arms around my wet body made me feel safe and warm. I sigh, letting the water engulf my body.

'Feels great, doesn't it?' Joy asks me, her fingers toying with my damp hair. I smile and nod.

'You were right, it's wonderful. Just what I needed…what _we_ needed. It's been so hard to have time to ourselves since we returned home.'

We sit there, enjoying a good soak, and drinking champagne. Tonight was looking pretty fabulous right now for sure.


End file.
